Positive
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been dating for a while now, when Sakura suddenly becomes ill. Why is she sick? How will Naruto react to the news? Written before chapter 630.


It has been three years since Naruto finally got Sakura to agree to go out with him. He had been so happy it did not take long for the entire village knew about the two. Sakura rolled her eyes but could not keep the smile from her face every time he bragged. She loved him and it only grew as time went on. Naruto was training to become even greater while Sakura worked in the hospital and as Tsunade's personal medic. After the war, she had become weakened and needed extra care while she continued to hold the Hokage seat until Naruto felt ready to take it. He and Sakura had talked about it many times and were asked many more. Their replay was always the same, not until their job was done. The two wanted to bring Sasuke back before they moved on.

Ino had taken it upon herself to step into their relationship when she saw them holding still, she thought their relationship was trudging along since Sakura would not tell her any details and Naruto stopped bragging about things. She told Sakura that the two should slow down with their missions. Take less and relax together more but Sakura only laughed at her ideas.

Sakura shook her head as they enter the village. She and Naruto were coming back from an ambassador visit to the cloud village. Naruto grinned before taking off into the busy streets of Konoha. "Naruto!" She called. "We have to meet with Lady Tsunade." She told him as he stopped to let her catch up to him.

"I know. I want to get it over with and then we can get ramen!" He yelled with a chuckle. "Come on slow poke." He smirked at her before he was gone making Sakura run after him.

After telling Tsunade about their mission, "Alright. Rest up, I'll call when I have a mission for you." She said with a small smile, dismissing the couple.

"Come on Naruto. Let us go home. I'll make us some ramen there and we can go out for it tomorrow." Sakura offered.

Naruto looked at her a minute as if deciding. "You staying the night at my place?"

"Don't I always?" She smirked. They had been dating for three years now and she had been almost living with him for the last two. Many nights they would relax together but there were some nights, especially after long missions, that they would stay up into the early hours of the morning covered in sweat and panting as they came off their pleasure high. Naruto loved it either way. She was with the woman of his dreams.

"Then making Ramen at home sounds great." He grinned and she could not help but laugh. Taking his hand they walked through the village towards his new apartment. Once in, Naruto closed the door and Sakura went to make them dinner.

"So maybe we can finally relax for a while." Sakura called from the kitchen. Suddenly she ran though the living room to the bathroom.

Naruto jumped to his feet. "Sakura-chan?" He asked as he stood in the doorway. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said wiping her mouth. "I'm just going to go to bed. Hopefully whatever I have will work its self out. You're going to have to finish your own ramen. Sorry." She said softly as he walked with her to the bedroom.

"I'll make some tea for you and then I'll be in." At 20 years old Naruto had done a lot of growing up. He still acted like a child or a moron but he was a level headed, smart and caring when he needed to be.

"Thanks Naruto." She said giving a small smile before going to his room and climbing between the sheets. Naruto peeked in a few minutes later and found her fast asleep. He turned everything off, undressed to his boxers and crawled in beside her ready to sleep for the night.

That night Naruto rolled over and woke up finding Sakura gone. He sat up rubbing his eyes as he looked around the room. Slowly he climbed from the bed and wandered down the hall when he heard Sakura in the bathroom. "Sakura-chan?" He asked stopping at the door. "Sakura-chan you sure you're okay?" he asked seeing her looking even more pale than she was a few hours ago.

"Yeah." She said resting her head on the toilet seat. "I'm fine. Just go back to bed."

"Sakura-chan." He walked closer, picking her up. "Come on. You need to sleep. I'll stop by Granny's in the morning and get you some medicine." He laid her on the bed and covered her up. "Here." He moved a small trash can beside the bed.

"Thanks Naruto." She smirked as she fell back to sleep. Naruto climbed in beside her and watched her sleep, worried, as he tried to think of what could be wrong with the woman he loved.

In the morning, Naruto jumped hearing the bathroom door slam. He had gotten up early to make breakfast but the sound of Sakura getting sick again made him think breakfast was not a very good idea. After a minute, she walked out looking even more pale and drained. That was it. He had seen her color drain more and more over the last few days but this was a drastic drop.

"Sakura-chan get your shoes. You're going to the hospital."

"What? No. I'm fine, Naruto. It is just a stomach bug. I just need rest." She protested, waving off his worries, she took a breath as the room began to spin the more she tried to walk. Naruto moved to her side steadying her as she nearly fell and helped her sit in the kitchen chair.

"That's it. We're going to the hospital to get you looked at. This isn't just a bug or whatever. Don't argue, Sakura." She looked at him as he helped her with her shoes knowing how serious and worried he was when he left off the 'chan' on her name. In a matter of minutes, they were on their way to the hospital.

They were taken into a room quickly and a nurse began checking over Sakura when another peeked into the room. "Um. Master Naruto. Lady Tsunade is here, she wants to speak to you."

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll be right back." Naruto told Sakura as he pushed a strand of pink hair out of her face and saw her nod. Walking from the room, he found Tsunade standing at the Nurses' station with Shizune. "Make it fast." He told her making her narrow her eyes at him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Sakura's real sick. She's been throwing up since yesterday and she's going more and more pale and she almost passed out before I brought her here. That's all I know. They're checking her now." He explained looking back at the doorway to the room his girlfriend was in.

"They haven't said anything?" She wondered as she followed his gaze. He shook his head and looked back at her worried.

"I've never seen her like that, Granny. Something's really wrong." She watched as he looked back at her showing fully his fear about what was happening to Sakura in the other room.

Tsunade gave a small smile. "Sakura is strong. She'll make it through anything that is thrown at her and I think a little virus like this won't be any different. I'll see what I can get rushed. She'll be fine." Naruto nodded but she could still see the worry in his eyes.

"Master Naruto?" They heard a nurse asked as she walked over with a bright smile. "Lady Sakura is finished."

"Finished?" Tsunade asked. "You know what's wrong with her?" The nurse nodded with a smile but Naruto ignored everything as he started for the room again. "What's going on?" She asked as she followed Naruto. Quietly she stopped at the door and watched as Naruto moved to Sakura's side. She had gotten under the covers and held her knees to her chest.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked softly as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Positive." She whispered, as he looked at her utterly confused. "It's positive."

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"I think…. We…. I…" She shook her head trying to clear her mind and gather her thoughts as she hugged her knees tighter. Naruto reached out wrapping her in his arms and pulling her tight to him.

"Whatever it is it'll be fine. We made it through how many battles and fights with ninja that even Kakashi and all couldn't hold up against long, we fought and won the war and are even going out no matter what people thought. There's nothing we can't handle." He told her making her give a small smile. "Why are you so sick?"

"I…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I think we need to stop searching for Sasuke."

"What? How is that making you sick? Are you getting sick cause of all the traveling?" He asked completely confused.

Sakura gave a small smile as she ran her hand over his whisker marks. "No. Well, it was because of one of our nights." She shook her head with a small smile. "I'm just saying that I think we need to be more careful. We don't have just us to worry about anymore." Naruto furrowed his brow feeling as his mind started running in circles. "The test was positive. We're going to have a baby." She whispered.

"What? Really?" He asked with a grin but looked at her worried as she gave a sad smile. "What's wrong?" He asked as he suddenly became extremely worried that Sakura did not want to have a baby, or not one with him at least.

"Naruto." She held one of his hands that was resting on her knee. "We've made so many enemies and Sasuke is still out there swearing to destroy the village and to make you suffer. What if he finds out? What if we can't get him to see reason and he finds out about the baby? He's going to attack it to hurt us. He knows that if he can get me it will hurt you but I can protect myself. What happens if we can't protect-."

"No." He shook his head. "No Sakura. Don't think like that. We kept our friends safe and we've found ways to keep Sasuke from destroying the village and hurting people. We can stop him from hurting our…. Our baby." He couldn't help but smile as he realized exactly what this really meant.

Sakura gave a soft smile as she leaned into his touch, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're right. Between the two of us nothing will happen to our little baby and I bet it will be spoiled and watched after by everyone else too." She relaxed her legs and laid her hand on her flat stomach. The two sat in silence unaware that Tsunade had been eavesdropping the entire time.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she had heard but she was happy to see Naruto getting the happiness he had always deserved. He had the woman he loved with all his heart, and now he was going to have a baby to add. She watched the two relax in silence in each other's arms.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said making her look up at him wondering what he was thinking. "We're gonna be parents." He said softly before a bright grin crossed his face. Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she cuddled back into his arms. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto." She sighed out as she dozed off in his arms waiting to get more information on what to do about her sickness.


End file.
